


Now You've Got To Kiss Me

by mardia



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Kirk seventeen hours to die on the operating table. (Mirrorverse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You've Got To Kiss Me

It takes Kirk seventeen hours to die. Joanna knows, because she counts every single one of them.

*

Joanna McCoy is brought onto the Enterprise when she's sixteen, following her mother's death. Under normal circumstances, her stepfather Clay might have kept custody of her, but he's currently facing a death sentence for her mother's murder, so that's not very feasible.

So Joanna's sent off to the Empire's flagship to live with her biological father, who she hasn't seen since she was a small child.

*

Captain Kirk's been watching Joanna from the day she beamed aboard the Enterprise. Joanna's not an innocent, she knows what it means when a man looks at her like that, when his gaze lingers on her mouth, on the curves that fill out her clothes, on her long legs, which according to her father are exposed much too often.

Joanna knows what it means when a man looks at her like that, has known since she was fourteen, and now, two years later, she can do something about it. If she wants.

*

Joanna bides her time. She follows her father on his rounds, watches him work and heal. She laughs for the first time on the Enterprise when her dad cracks a joke, and he always looks at her with fondness, speaks to her kindly, and while she's heard him raise his voice in anger, he's never directed his rage at her.

Clay always insisted she call him Papa, no matter how much Joanna chafed at the term. But Leonard--her father, didn't blink when for the first month aboard the ship, she referred to him constantly as Leonard. When she'd stumbled over the word 'Dad' for the first time, he'd gone still for a moment, then continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and the pretense allowed her to ignore the searching, hopeful glances he gives her for the rest of the day.

*

Kirk keeps watching her, although--and this surprises Joanna the first time she realizes it--he's careful to tone it down when her father's around. It takes Joanna a while before she hears the history of the late Christopher Pike and what happened on her father's operating table, but once she does, Kirk's discretion makes more sense.

She understands her father better now, too. Her father holds to a strict code, and it would take so much for him to truly lash out--but once he did, he would strike without warning, without pity, and without remorse. Just like he did with Christopher Pike.

*

Kirk's holding a dinner in his quarters, and both Joanna and her father are required to attend. Joanna puts on her best dress and brushes her hair until it shines, and her father puts on his dress uniform, grumbling as he does about the uncomfortable collar.

"I think you look nice," Joanna offers up, and he smiles at her. She's the only person he ever smiles at, and it's easy for Joanna to smile back.

Once they're in Kirk's luxurious quarters, Joanna is careful to stay close to her father at all times. It's easy to ignore the leers of Lieutenant Sulu, especially when her father notices and gives the man a poisonous glare that soon sends Sulu off.

Kirk's smart enough to be more subtle than that, which is probably why it's harder to ignore his hot gaze, why it feels like his blue eyes are scalding her skin.

Joanna continues to be careful throughout the dinner, eating daintily--just like her mother taught her--and speaking only when she's directly spoken to, and always in a demure, soft voice.

She only breaks once, while her father's head is turned away, as he's answering a question from Chapel on his right. Joanna looks up, and looks Kirk dead in the eyes for a long moment, and holds his gaze, careful to show no fear, no nerves. She waits until she sees the interested spark going off in his eyes, and then, just as deliberately, Joanna lets her eyes drop back down to her plate, demure and well-mannered once more.

As if by accident, her lips part, and her tongue flickers out to lick at her lower lip. She's careful not to smirk, but when she glances up again, this time she finds Lieutenant Uhura looking straight at her. Uhura waits a beat, and then raises an eyebrow.

Joanna stares at her, poker-faced. She looks away when her father turns to her and asks how she likes the food, why she's not eating. "It's delicious," she promises him with a soft smile.

*

Lieutenant Uhura is one of the smartest women onboard this ship. After that dinner in Kirk's quarters, Joanna is careful to pay a little more attention, listen a little more closely every time she overhears someone talking about the Chief Communications officer.

She's not surprised when Uhura stops to talk to her one day in the hallways of the Enterprise--or at the very least, she's careful not to look too surprised, not even when Uhura coolly tells Joanna to follow her back to her quarters.

Once inside, Joanna settles down on a cushion and waits.

Uhura looks at her. "You're a smart girl," she says quietly. "Smarter, I think, than even your father gives you credit for."

"My father gives me plenty of credit," Joanna corrects, because it is true. Her father sees her brilliance and is proud of it. He just… "He sees the best in me," Joanna explains simply.

"That must be nice," Uhura says softly. "But sometimes," she says, "sometimes it's better to be seen clearly. To have your abilities, your potential, truly recognized."

"And you can recognize them?" Joanna asks.

Uhura smiles for the first time. "Yeah," she says, looking at Joanna. "I think that I can."

*

In the end, it's…very easy.

*

She's in Kirk's quarters, hands folded behind her back, looking up at Kirk through her thick lashes, letting her bangs fall over her eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" she asks.

"Yes," Kirk says, brushing her hair out of her face. "I did." His eyes are sharp and very blue as they look at her, and Joanna tilts her head up to look him in the face.

She lets herself smile, slow and sweet and coy, and takes a step back, just to tease, her hands still folded behind her back. Coquettish. "What do you want, Captain?" she asks, her voice still soft. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Kirk tilts his head and grins. "Yeah," he agrees, advancing. "I do want that. Among other things."

Joanna's smile just gets wider as she continues to move, slowly, around Kirk's quarters, displaying no fear, no doubt. "You want to kiss me," she breathes softly, still moving carefully, deliberately, letting her body sway with every step. "You want to kiss me and feel me and fuck me, don't you? Maybe in the captain's chair, would you like that?"

Kirk's smile is absolutely feral. "I was thinking on a biobed in your father's sickbay, but yeah. I like that idea too."

Joanna does not go cold at the mention of her father. She doesn't let herself.

And when Kirk makes his move, strikes out and pulls her in by the waist, Joanna melts against him, malleable, all too willing. And when he kisses her, Joanna sighs against his mouth, and kisses him back.

*

It hurts less than she thought it would. Kirk notices, of course, remarking in delight how tight she is around his fingers, how hot and wet she feels.

When he enters her, Joanna doesn't bother to stifle her cry, or control her wince of pain. She figures he'll be excited by it, and she's right.

*

When her father finally comes back home to their quarters, Joanna's sitting on the couch, her knees tucked under her chin, her hair spread out over her shoulders. She's showered and hasn't bothered to dry her hair, and when she looks up at her father, her eyes are wet and red.

He immediately goes to her side, his arms reaching out to touch her by the shoulders. His eyes are wide with worry as he asks her what's wrong.

She tells him, sobbing out the story, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't—I didn't want to, but I didn't know how to say no, he's the _captain_—"

Her stomach's steady, but it twists once, when she sees the horror break across her father's face. But then he's pulling her in close, stroking her wet hair with his hand and promising her it's all right, she's safe now, he's going to take care of it, he'll make sure that Kirk never hurts her again.

Joanna just nods, tucks her face into her father's chest, and listens to his voice, thick with rage and hatred, but none of it for her, none of it directed at her.

*

It takes Jim Kirk a very long time to die on the operating table.

Her father makes sure of it.

*

The coup aboard the Enterprise is quick and nearly painless. Well, it's painful for Kirk, and just as painful for Lieutenant Sulu—who Uhura killed while Kirk was lying helpless in Sickbay. But with Kirk dead, and Sulu dead, and an ambitionless Spock refusing the post of Captain—Uhura is now captain of the Enterprise.

Just as it should be.

*

Uhura keeps her word. Within a month of Kirk's death, her father's impressment into Starfleet is a thing of the past, and he and Joanna are allowed to leave the Enterprise and head back to Earth, head home to Georgia, the place Joanna knows her father's been longing to return to for nearly a decade.

And now he can. Now they can.

 

*

Georgia in the springtime is every bit as wonderful as it should be. Her father sets up his old practice once more, and Joanna goes back to school.

Her father talks to her about the possibility of medical school, and Joanna says with a smile that she really likes the idea.

It's much easier now to tell the truth these days. Of course, now that she's back home in Georgia, there's not nearly as much cause for her to lie.

She still does sometimes, though. Just to keep herself sharp.


End file.
